


The Punishment

by BelleNing



Series: Punishments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleNing/pseuds/BelleNing
Summary: Oneshot of a slave being punished by her master in a deserted forest. This is within a conscentual BDSM relationship.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Punishments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819231
Kudos: 15





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one shots about a slave being punished by her master in a consensual BDSM relationship. The naughty slave has been masturbating without permission and must be punished for such rule breaking.

“Come, it’s time for your punishment” my master said as he was walked towards the door and opened it. 

I found myself once again being grateful for the secluded location of my masters house as he had not commanded me to put on my clothes before he opened the door. But due to the location of his house I at least didn’t need to worry about being seen naked by other people. 

My master held the door open for me and as I walked past him I noticed the thick climbing rope in his hands and struggled to suppress a shiver. I trusted my master but the sight of a thick rope made me nervous. What on Earth was he planning to do with that?

Once I was on the porch master ordered me to put my walking shoes on and then bid I follow him into the woodland surrounding the house. As we left the lawn and reached the tree line I was grateful for the walking shoes as the ground was littered with broken trigs and rough stones which would surely have shredded my feet after only a few steps. 

We walked in silence through the woods for at least half an hour while my anticipation at the awaited punishment built, mingling with fear and causing me to start shaking softly. The cool air of autumn had caused my naked body to be covered in goose bumps and I had slipped over in the mud twice already. Each time master had paused to wait for me as I pulled myself back to my feet before he’d started to walk again, another sign that I was being punished. Normally he would have never let me walk through woodland uncovered to avoid the cuts and grazes that I had gained in slipping over and he would have immediately been at my side pulling me to my feet if I had fallen. As we walked he would have even been holding my hand and we would have looked to any observers as an ordinary loving couple. 

Suddenly all the thoughts of punishment and how my master normally treats me got too much and tears started to fall from my eyes and I reached forward to reach for my masters hand. 

As soon as our skin brushed he pulled his hand away and increased his walking speed all without looking back at me. Clearly I would have to earn his comfort back. 

It only took a few minutes before he came to a stop in front of a strong looking oak tree with several thick branches about 12 feet off the ground. 

Master swept his walking boot over the floor in front of him to remove the twigs and stones before turning to me and pointing at it. I understood immediately and walked to the front of him before dropping to my knees. 

I assumed the position he liked me in, knees wide apart, bottom resting on my heels with my hands on the top of my thighs and head lowered in respect. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished, slave?” My master spoke from above me.

“Yes master.” I spoke unsure if he wanted me to explain why to him.

“Tell me why you’re being punished then, slave.” Master clearly wasn’t happy with my previous answer.

“I disobeyed you, master. You edged me but did not let me come and told me not to touch myself in your absence. When you returned I was fingering myself, master.” 

“That’s right my stupid little slave. You can’t even follow simple instructions, too desperate for your own release. So now I need to punish you.” 

I felt tears build in my eyes and spill down my cheeks. I was scared of what the punishment would entail, of course, but mostly I was angry at myself for disappointing him. 

“Get up” master said gruffly as he kicked my knee with one of his boots. I quickly rose to my feet, yet again with no assistant from master and kept my head bowed once my body was straightened trying to show him that I was sorry without words. 

“Stand under that branch arms held out at your side and legs spread.” Master commanded as he pointed to the spot he wanted me to stand in. 

Once I was in position I mustered the courage to look up to my master. I was trying to beg for forgiveness with my eyes but when they met with his stone cold glaze I knew that it was hopeless. 

He looked away and started to mess with the thick rope he’d carried the whole way with him. 

Just when my arms were starting to ache at my side he walked over and pulled the rope around my waist tying it in a knot at my belly button so that there was a long piece of rope leading from the knot. He then pulled the long strand of rope between my legs making sure that it went directly between my folds and bum crack before he pulled it up behind my back and I felt him pull it through the waist loop. 

Just then he tugged it harshly so that my feet left the ground and I yelped in surprise and pain as the ropes rubbed painfully on my clit and pussy. He moved away and behind me I heard my master throw the rope over the tree branch and catch it pulling it tightly until I started to feel a pull on my sensitive areas. 

Master then walked around in front of me and gently lifted my chin with his hand so my eyes met his. I thought I could see compassion there but it was gone so quickly that I could be sure it had ever been there. 

“I’m going to pull you up and hang you here, slave.” 

I was scared. The little tug on the rope that master had already done hurt so much that I couldn’t imagine the paint I would be in if my whole weight was pushing down on a rope running between my folds. 

Master saw the fear in my eyes and smoothed my hair with one of his hands. 

“You know you need to be punished.” He said softly as he continued to caress my cheek and hair. He hadn’t called me his slave, it was only a small thing, many people wouldn’t have noticed that, but to me it showed his love for me. 

I leaned into his touch closing my eyes. It was the sign that I trusted him, that I knew what he was doing and that I was consenting.

His hand was soon gone and when I opened my eyes I couldn’t see him. He must have gone behind me as the rope was pulled and I began to raise into the air. As the pressure against my clit and pussy increased I stifled a scream. 

I wasn’t lifted high off the ground, my feet were only about 2 feet from it, but as I couldn’t reach the ground to take the pressure off my genitals I might as well have been 2 miles from the ground. 

Master must have secured the end of the rope as when he walked in front of my he was no longer holding the rope. He stood in front of me and at this height I was taller than him. He reached his hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. 

“Shush, my good little slave.” He soothed. Once I was a little calmer and my breathing had returned to normal he stopped caressing my face. 

“I’m going to give you 30 strikes with this stick.” Master spoke and I noticed for the first time a stick in his hand. It wasn’t long, it was maybe 2 feet and it didn’t look much thicker than my little finger but as he bent it between his hands I knew that it would not be easy to handle 30 strikes from it. 

“Master...?” I risked questioning. Surely that hanging was punishment enough. Surely he wouldn’t insist on beating me too? 

Master looked harshly back at me with a stare that I knew not to challenge. I lowered my head in submission and he made a sound of satisfaction. He walked back behind me and soon enough I felt the strike of the stick on my back. 

I screamed in agony as the strike on my back caused my body to swing forward which further strained my pussy. Master waited for me to swing back towards him before he swung again and again.

I was glad that he had not asked me to count with his strike because after about 10 I could not think clearly. All I knew was the agony of the stick on my back and burning of the rope rubbing my sensitive clit. 

The constant swinging backwards as I was hit caused the roped rub and pressure to build. Much to my great surprise, after how many strikes I was not sure, an orgasm ripped through my body and I screeched in an intoxicating mix of agony and euphoria. 

Master paused the strikes and walked around to the front of me. He caressed my breasts and tweaked my nipples as he stood in front of me. 

When I came down from my high my body was quivering and sobs continued to rake through my body. 

“You weren’t supposed to enjoy that, slut.” Master spoke softly and fondly. I shook my head as much as I could manage, but it was surely not very much. Despite the orgasm I had just experienced I had not enjoyed myself. That was just the natural reaction of my body to the pressure and rubbing of the rope against my clit. Master knew this though and was only saying these words to add to my humiliation. 

“I’ve not given you your 30 strikes yet.” Master spoke after what seemed to be an age. My head was resting on his shoulder relieving some of the agony on my over sensitive clit. “But I think I might be generous and forgive the final 3 strikes. If you were to show me how grateful you are, slave. How does that sound?” 

The prospect 3 strikes alone did not phase me but the thought of them on my already bruised back and while I would be dangling from the rope between my legs was too much. 

“Yes please, master. Thank you.” I spoke softly without opening my eyes as my head still rested on his shoulder. 

As soon as I agreed to his terms he left me only momentarily to untie the rope from the tree and lower me gently to the ground where I collapsed, unable to support my weight.

He didn’t bother to remove the harness from body exhausted body, he walked over to stand above me where I heard his belt and zipper being undone. 

I felt his hands in my hair, pulling my head up to his throbbing penis. I could see it was purple with need and had beads of pre-cum escaping the slit at the end. At least it would be quick. I didn’t have the energy for anything more. 

He directed my head closer to his crotch and I obediently opened my mouth in anticipation. 

The taste of his cock was delicious as usual. I licked up the shaft and swirled my tongue around the tip before taking him as far into my mouth as I could. 

I bobbed my head up and down his cock at a slow pace but before long Master roughly grabbed my hair and took control of my actions. He violently fucked my face pushing as far into my throat as he could. 

When he came he held my face deeply buried in his crotch, nose being itched by his pubic hairs. He growled deeply that I should swallow all his cum and I did before licking his cock clean. He grumbled in satisfaction at this. 

Once I had finished he tucked his cock back into his trousers doing them back up. The removal of his hands from my head caused me to lose my support and I collapsed in a heap on the ground in front of him.

I felt his hands removed the rope harness from my body before took his jacket off his shoulders and threaded my arms through the sleeves. It was big enough on me that it reached my mid thighs. He fastened it at my front before gently picking me up into his arms. 

He carried me in his arms, head rested against his shoulder, all the way back to his house whispering sweet words of endearment into my ear. When we got back he ran me a hot bubble bath and bathed me himself. He looked lovingly at me the whole time and rubbed pain numbing agent into my bruised once he had dried me. 

Master pulled me naked into his bed my back to his stomach and stroked my hair whispering his love to me until unconsciousness took me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed this one shot, if you have please leave kudos and comment! 
> 
> Also if anyone has any suggestions for BDSM punishments please do comment and I’d be happy doing a one shot with your punishment of choice.


End file.
